The Shadow Assassins
by shinta arctic assasin
Summary: Naraku sends out his two best assassins to kill off Lord Sesshomaru, what happens when they get caught? and whats this about the full moon? read to find out.
1. The Assasins

A/N: hey pplz, i redid this chapter and combined it with the attack (chapter two) so ya, i also changed it abit.

The Assassins

She ran as fast as the wind, her black leather coat flowing like water behind her. Running in and out of the shadows, chasing her prey, like a wolf would before striking. Her prey trying to escape his fate, as she would say. Finally running into a dead end, he was cornered. His voice was shaky as he begged for his life. "Look, if you want money, I can give it to you, just spare my life!" His hand reached for his wallet to try and bargain with her. But money was the last thing on her mind as she glared at him with her cold uncaring eyes. "Kami-sama" he said quickly, knowing what was to become of him 'a dead corpse'.

His head was sliced clean off his shoulders. Blood sprayed all around the ground leaving a river of blood trailing down into the street. "Kami will not save you or anyone else in this world." She said coldly. "We are all forsaken and I don't really care, but there is one thing I can't stand about you men and your kind besides your hideous smell is that you kill others, but you still try to beg for your life," she spat, her face stoic. She wiped her kodachi on his t-shirt, until there was no more blood left and put away the blade.

"So how did it go Sango?" asked a voice in the back of the room. "It went well. What about you, didn't you also have a mission Shinu?" asked Sango in return. "No, monkey ass took it back," replied Shinu rolling her eyes. "Did I get any messages?" Sango asked while putting her other swords away. Shinu stiffened a bit and nodded, clearly nervous about something. She got up and gave the note to Sango. She was able to see Shinu clearly now when she emerged from the shadows; Shinu was wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath, long black pants with black shoes and black socks. Sango on the other hand was wearing a long black coat with a black shirt underneath, long black pants and black shoes plus black socks. She had taken the rest of her weapons off except the one sword that always stayed on her back called tetseiga 'a 22 inch blade that looks rusty until it transforms into a huge fang. It can kill 1000 demons in one swipe and/or heal/revive 1000 demons in swipe.'

"Here's the note, it says 'see Naraku in office at 6:30 am tomorrow morning' " said Shinu slowly, looking at the ground. "Fine whatever. I'll be in my room sleeping," Sango muttered shutting the door. "Ah" Shinu said standing up and went to the bedroom. "Sango, is it still so…" asked Shinu. " It's nothing." Sango snapped back about to walk away from her. "I think I'll just get a bite to eat and go to bed." Shinu stopped Sango before she could take another step. "Stop lying to me already. I'm sick and tired of you lying about your condition. The doctor said it's serious. Plus the ice pack kinda tells me different then what you say. Now sit down," Shinu commanded. She finally got Sango to sit down. And she took off Sango's coat and her favorite sword, and then she rolled the sleeve up to take the ice pack off. Instantly Sango cried out, grabbing her right arm. It was red as a flame; it seemed to be on fire. "I knew I was right, but I never thought it would be this bad. Easy Sango. Let me take a closer look at it. Sango, calm down!"

"What do you want Naraku" Sango demanded, glaring at him. The girls were wearing their uniforms, Sango with her red vest and white shirt with, a dragon pattern on the front, underneath it, long blue pants with white socks and white shoes completed the outfit. Shinu was wearing the same thing as before, almost like her sister's outfit, but only blue. 'Sango is the only person I know that would actually stand up to Naraku even if…' Shinu's thoughts were cut off when Sango flew past her and crashed into the wall making a huge crater. "Ah! Sango are you alright?" Shinu looked surprised for a second before Sango got up like nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, monkey ass what's the job this time," Sango asked sounding bored. "Well here's your mission and as for the nick name, I'll see you at 6'oclock sharp" Naraku snapped. "Yeah. What ever." And with that, they walked out the door.

"Gotta get going to Naraku's office. I'll most likely be back late; so don't wait up for me ok? See ya" said Sango. "I just hope he'll let you off easy, but I'll have the first aid kit out just in case. See ya" Shinu said, waving. Sango just sweat dropped at the sarcasm in her voice. " Really Sango. Take care. Kay?" Shinu mumbled gently. Sango nodded and went off down the hall, and yelled back "See Ya".

"Good, you're here" Naraku said. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Get on with it all ready sheesh," she said yawning and waving it off. He smirked "I'll teach you to disrespect me," he yelled while getting out his thorn encased whip. He started abusing her while shouting insults. "I'm your master so don't ever disrespect me you got that you lowly hybrid." He said these words over and over again along with a few other things. But even with all the insults and harsh treatment, he could not get a single sound out of her mouth. She was as silent as a mouse, not even a peep escaped her lips, but the only words she did speak were "you're not my master. No one owns me, not you, not anyone."

(Next morning)"Where is she, it's already morning" asked a worried Shinu. She was looking at the clock on the wall and ran out into the hall of their apartment. What she saw, she would never forget. Sango was lying on the floor on her stomach, lying in her own blood. Wounds were all over her body. Shinu gasped " Sango! What happened? We have to clean you up and get you inside before something happens, come on." She dragged Sango into the room and laid her on the couch.

2 hours later, Sango was cleaned and bandaged. She still laid on the couch, but at least now she was conscious. "Well there are no serious wounds from what I can tell. You got off lucky this time, you know. I guess it's because of the assignment tomorrow. Do you think you are up to it?" asked Shinu while putting all the cleaning things away. " Of course! I can move. These are just scratches" and with that Sango got up from the bed, limping away to get ready.

The sound of a blast could be heard throughout the huge mansion. Two shadows were timing the blasts, waiting to jump over the metal gate. "All right, in 5 seconds the second blast is going to go off, so jump over the gate when it does, got that!" said one of the shadows. The first shadow nodded back. And in 5 seconds the blast did go off. The first shadow jumped and then another blast went off and then the second shadow did the same. "Hey Sango, you don't think there will be a lock on the door?" asked Shinu. "Well that's a stupid question. Of course there will be one! That's why we're going in through the window and it's Shinta (Sango and Shinta are the same person Shinta is just a code name)," she said sarcastically.

"I think we need to fly over this building, its too small. Come on and hang on," said Shinta. They were on a small gardening building; the next building over was much bigger. She took off her black coat and handed it to Shinu to hold. Giant dragon wings extended from her back, about 10 feet long. Her wings were black with touches of white here and there plus they looked dangerous. "Let's go". Shinu climbed on the back of Shinta, settled between the two wings, and she took off. In a flash they were over the building and landed on the wall with Shinta's claws to hold themselves there. "Where are all the guards? I thought Naraku told them we're attacking tonight," asked Shinta. Indeed there were no guards anywhere in site, neither in site range nor in smell range either. "Hold on, let me check". Shinu brought out her laptop; it was hanging by her side attached to a strap around her neck, to survey the inside of the building.

"It seems all the guards are inside the building... Hmm. Our target is in the farthest room in the back of the building. Well isn't that original. 'She rolled her eyes, but kept inspecting the layout.' Anyway he's with a little girl and plenty guards. That doesn't make sense, why would he be there with a little girl. Oh wells, there are other people in the building as well. Let's see here a half demon with a miko; wow I haven't seen a miko in ages. Anyway a monk and a female dog demon. Three floors up from the targets room. Now let's not go on the killing spree again. Got that Sango," said Shinu seriously while putting her laptop away. "For the last time its Shinta and I'm not going to go on a killing spree, that happened on accident. Anyway, I'm going to scout around the mansion. You coming Shinu?" asked Shinta. She just nodded. They jumped into the garden and ran into a dark shadow. If somebody looked really good, you could see two girls transforming into wolves.

"So do you think that they're going to strike tonight?" asked the miko. "It's alright Kagome. Me and Inu-Yasha will be right here to protect you if needed," said the female demon with a smile. "Hey Kesa. What about me?" said the monk pouting a bit? " What about you. I think she would be safer without you here Miroku. Hey Inu-Yasha what's the matter?" asked Kesa. "Something's here and it's a smells wolf," he said. "How do you know that?" asked Kagome. " Because it smells like Kouga (a wolf demon) " he answered back while getting out of his seat. They all got up and went to the door and Kagome opened the door first. "Ah. How cute". The pure white wolf started to growl and bare it's fangs/teeth at her as it stood in the door way. "Stay back Kagome. Let us handle" before Inu-Yasha finished, Kagome took a step forward. The white wolf was about to pounce when she held out her hand in an 'I'm not going to hurt' you way. A black wolf stepped in front of the white while a gray wolf started barking and ran down the hall. The other wolves followed right behind. Soon they were out of site, only their claws could be heard.

"What were you thinking Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked. "She wasn't going to hurt me. But where were they going" asked Kagome looking out the door. "Wait didn't Naraku say the Arctic wolves were coming to kill Sesshomaru," said Miroku. And only now it dawned on them. "Oh no."

They ran down three floors to Sesshomaru's room to see a bunch of guards on the floor and a river of blood heading towards the door. When they entered, Sesshomaru was in front of a little girl while the wolves were growling at him. The dead guards were everywhere on the blood soaked floor. Their throats were either cut open or there stomach was sliced.

"Sesshomaru watch out. These are the arctic wolves," Inu-Yasha yelled. "I kinda figured that already. Watch Rin (the little girl) will you?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome moved slowly towards Rin and Sesshomaru. " Kagome get back here. Do you want to get yourself killed? Kagome! " yelled Inu-Yasha. She reached them and told Sesshomaru that Rin was going to be okay. He just nodded and charged at the wolves. Sesshomaru almost hit the white wolf when it did a back flip and changed back into Shinta. "Whoa. Did you see that Kesa" asked Miroku. She just nodded as her jaw slacked open. The gray wolf did a back flip and changed into Shinu. "So you are the Lord of the Western Castle. Well Lord Sesshomaru, I'm pleased to meet you. I, (she gave a bow) will be your assassin tonight, Shinta." "And to assist me, my partner Shinu." Shinu gave a nod of her head. "Oh, and of course, my faithful pet, Inu-ki." Inu-ki bowed his head." Soon after she finished the introduction she charged at Sesshomaru, Shinu right behind her.

A/N: hope u liked this new version, i'll be redoing all the rest of my chapters now. so ya, thanks for reading it over, ja.


	2. End of Battle

End of Battle 1

"Did they forget us?" Inu-Yasha asked turning to Kesa. She just shrugged and turned back to the fight. "Well come on. I think Sesshomaru needs our help," Inu-Yasha said. And just as he was about to jump in, Inu-ki pounced on him. "You won't interfere in our mission," said Shinu, glaring at him, thinking that the half-breed would even consider fighting. "Get off. Of. Me. You. Mutt!" Inu-Yasha spat trying to get the wolf off of him. Everyone froze and it became an eerie silence. "What did you just call him?" Shinta demanded. She was definitely pissed at him for calling her best friend a mutt. "What are you deaf? I called him a MUTT!" Inu-Yasha yelled unaware to Shinta's growing anger.

Shinta snapped her fingers and Inu-ki jumped off and landed gracefully by her side. "My friend here, doesn't like to be called a mutt, half-breed" she said coldly, venom dripping off every word. Her eyes glaring at him, if looks could kill, he would be dead in a heartbeat. " Let's take this outside shall we?" She grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt and threw him out the window knowing that the window was closed. He smashed through it, glass flying everywhere. "Um, Shinta, you do know that this building is 6 stories high, right?" asked Shinu. " Oh really? Oh well, come on Inu-ki. You can transform out here and not destroy the nice building," said Shinta mockingly with a roll of her eyes. Shinu just sweat dropped at the change in her voice and shook her head.

Inu-ki jumped out the broken window, careful of the glass and turned into his true form. He grew larger and larger by the second, and soon he was over 10 feet tall. (Around Sesshomaru's true form height) Shinta just stood on the windowsill after opening it and jumped, unfolding her wings letting her glide in the wind. "Hey Miroku. Did you notice her wings before?" Kesa asked nudging Miroku. He just shook his head in pure shock. "You weren't supposed to notice. That baka, (idiot)" Shinu said shaking her head.

Shinu transformed back into her gray wolf form and jumped out the window. And she landed gracefully on the ground, on all four paws even though it was 6 stories high, and went by Shinta. "Shinta, did you forget our mission?" asked Shinu when she transformed back into her human form. "No, I didn't Shinu. I'll do it after the half-breed is dead and gone" Shinta said menacingly, her voice showing full hate for the half-breed. "No. I'll watch over Inu-ki and the battle. You go finish off Lord Sesshomaru. I don't want you to get hurt by Naraku again," whispered Shinu very softly since she knew that dog demons or any demon for that matter has very sensitive hearing, they could clearly hear a pin drop a mile away. "Fine, but you better be safe alright," said Shinta concerned for her older sister and teammate. Shinu nodded.

With that said Shinta flew back into the room and transformed back into the beautiful white wolf. "I guess we still have some unfinished business to discuss "Sesshomaru said with his mask on (this mask isn't really a mask physically it just hides his emotions and feelings from showing on his face and letting his opponent know what he was thinking). She just growled, fangs bared aggressively and pounced at him. Sesshomaru raised his pointer and middle fingers together; it glowed green with poison to form a very poisonous whip (this whip could be any length Sesshomaru chooses). Sesshomaru hit her on the leg, but when she jumped back like it nothing at all, although it still bled and bubbled since the whip was poisonous. It slowed Shinta down only by a split second, but she kept her stamina up and kept going on offense, but she still had defense to worry about (she wasn't one of those people to do offense _and_ do defense). The battle raged on for a few more hours until finally the battle stopped; only one was standing after that vicious battle.

"I hope San, I mean Shinta's alright. Yeah Inu-ki?" Shinu asked while scratching him behind his ears just the way he liked it. Inu-ki had just barely won, so no one died, but Inu-Yasha did get a good and ruff beating and while he was promising to never call Inu-ki a mutt anymore, Shinu let Inu-ki rest under the goshinboku (if your not an Inu-Yasha fan that's ok, but the tree was very special to Inu-Yasha just to let you know). "You rested, huh Inu-ki?" asked Shinu still scratching Inu-ki between his ears. Inu-ki just barked and let Shinu climb on his back. He leapt and landed gracefully on the ground (Inu-ki is in his regular form, the small form or regular wolf size form).

"Ah, Shinta. Are you alright?" Shinu asked very concerned running towards her injured partner. Shinta (who is still in her wolf form) had won and was about to deliver the final blow to his neck when Kagome stepped in front of the assault. Her hands spread out, protecting the fallen Lord. Shinta stopped immediately just inches away from actually touching her, her claws just a few inches away from her face. "Please. I beg of you, spare his life. Take my life instead, if you must." Pleaded a crying Kagome. Shinta put her paw down gently after she licking it to get all the excess blood off and backed away to transform back. "Alright. I shall spare his life. Now let's go, Shinu," Shinta said weakly yet proudly after the vicious fight. Shinu and Kagome looked shocked, but nonetheless, Shinu got up and helped Shinta out of the building. The sounds of Kagome thanking her quietly were the only sounds heard while they exited.

"Why couldn't you finish him off, hmm? It was because of your spiritual-human side, wasn't it?" Shinu asked with a smirk on her face, showing her white fangs. "No, it's because I didn't feel like it. And that's all." Sango said back with a very annoyed look saying 'if you don't get off it I'll finish you off instead'. "You know Sango, Naraku isn't going to like this. You know that right? Sango, are you listening to me, Sango!" Shinu yelled at her to get her attention. "Ah, Monkey ass could go to hell for all I care. It doesn't matter any more. I just don't give a shit any more; I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later, don't wait up" Sango said while closing the door behind her. "Wait Sango. You're still wounded. Sango!" yelled Shinu. It was already too late, Sango was already gone.

"Why couldn't I do it? I mean, he's just a demon. Well not a lowly demon, but a demon nonetheless. So why couldn't I finish him off. It doesn't make sense," Sango said to herself. She crouched down holding her right arm as pain shot up. "Shoot. It's acting up again".

"Where is she? She said that she would be back late, but not this late. No. She couldn't have gone back to finish that guy off could she? That would just be suicide, not when she is wounded like that. She better not have or I'll be so pissed," Shinu said, talking to herself. She got her coat and weapons on and ran out the door as soon as she could with demon speed (if you don't know how fast demon speed is, it's just very fast to us humans it'll look like they disappear and then reappear a mile a way in less then a second).

"Sango! Sango! Where are you!" called Shinu. She saw a flash of white in the window, so she went to investigate it. All she did was climb the walls with her claws until she could see in the window. It was a perfect view.

"Oh no. Sango! Are you alright?" she spoke softly to Sango. Sango was in her wolf form, on the floor bleeding, and unconscious. Wounds were visible even through her pelt. It was easy enough to get in by breaking the locks on the window with her hidden knife. She climbed right in and looked around. It was a small room that had a bed and a few other pieces of furniture and other stuff. "So this is where they're keeping you. Did they do this to you?" she asked to Sango, but mainly to herself. She put Sango onto the bed to try and turn Sango back into her human form. She put her pointer finger and middle finger together on Sango's fore head. "Man, where is that wave link? Ah ha. Found it." Sango slowly turned back to normal.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kesa asked curiously looking at Sesshomaru. "I thought I heard something. I'm going to check it out." He got up from his chair and went up the stairs.

"Sango. Come on. Wake up." Shinu kept shaking Sango, trying to wake her up. She sighed before giving up. "Oh well. Come on." She lifted Sango gently off the bed towards the open window when suddenly; she fell to the floor unconscious, a bruise on the back of her neck. Sesshomaru was right behind her holding Sango by the arm so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself even more. "She is not going anywhere". Just then everybody came rushing in. "What happened Sesshomaru?" asked Kesa. "We had an intruder in here. Kagome, Inu-Yasha take that one on the floor to a bedroom with no windows and take care of her. Kesa and I will take care of this one. And Miroku get dinner ready". Everyone nodded and went to do their job. Sesshomaru looked at the one he was holding by the arm wondering what to do with her. He just picked her up and took her to another bedroom with no windows and Kesa following behind him.


	3. What Happened

What Happened

Shinu awoke in a room that she didn't know. The room was quit large the ceiling was whitish bluish and the walls were a dark blue color with dogs for a border (white big dogs like demon dogs in a cute way). The bed was a queen size and there were blue sheets as well. There were drawers and a closet on the far left of the room by the door. On the far right of the room there was another door leading to the bathroom, well so Shinu guessed. It was a really cozy room. "Ow. Why does my head hurt? Oh yeah. Now I remember. Ah. Shinta! Where are you? Shoot. They must have taken her to a separate room. Sango, I hope your okay," she said in a whisper looking down in her lap. She just lied back down since there wasn't anything else to do. Plus her head was killing her.

Just as she lied down the door swung open. She sat up quickly, a little too quickly for her head. She started to see spots, but she got her vision back after a while. "Hey, your up. That's good. How are you?" Kagome asked, but Shinu just glared at her with her cold golden eyes. " It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, I just want to help, see." Kagome held a tray of soup with painkillers and water out in front so Shinu could see it. Shinu's eyes softened just a little and nodded for her to come in. Kagome entered the room slowly and set the tray down on the table beside the bed. "Can I check that wound in the back of your head?" Kagome asked worriedly. Shinu just nodded and turned around so Kagome could see the wound. "Well, it's not that bad. You don't seem to have a concussion or any brain damage. And it seems to be healing all right. You know, your quite lucky, most of the time Sesshomaru hits really hard. (She paused for a second) I can leave you alone, if you want. I know you must have a lot on your mind." Kagome requested softly. Shinu shook her head slowly so not to bring back her head ache and said with a small smile yet still cautious voice, "No it's okay. You can stay if you want. It would be nice to talk to somebody for once." Kagome just smiled and grabbed a seat for her to sit on and put it by the bed and started talking.

About an hour later Kagome came down, but before she went to her bedroom, she went to check on Sango. Kagome inched the door open just a little bit, just to take a small peek, but as soon as she did, she swung the door open and ran in. Sango was restless, tossing and turning and sweating like she was in pain, the sheets were all tangled all around her. "KESA! Get in here now!" screamed Kagome. She ran to Sango's side and tried to untangle the poor girl as best she could.

Kesa came as soon as she could even with demon speed. She slid to a stop at the door and ran in awaiting Kagome's orders. "Kesa. Hold her down," said Kagome while trying to look over Sango to see what was wrong with her, but every time she got close a foot or an arm was sent her way. Kesa got pieces of rope and tied down Sango's arms and legs down on the bedposts, while Kagome injected a liquid to paralyze her body to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. " Kesa, go down stairs and get cold water, a towel and some aspirin. Hurry. We gotta get this fever down as soon as possible, if not well…." she left that thought hanging while Kesa got the stuff. Kesa got the things that were needed and handed them to Kagome. Kagome told her what to do and went to go get Shinu out to see if she could help with her sister.

"What happened to her!" Shinu yelled as soon as Kagome opened the door. "How did you know?" asked Kagome. " I know when something's wrong with Shinta. So what happened?" Shinu asked getting worried. The vibe she was getting from Shinta was not a good one. " Well I don't know actually. I just went to check on her, but when I did, she was tossing and turning like she was in pain." Shinu looked up for just a second, she had just realized something. "Kagome, what moon is it tonight?" Shinu asked hoping she was wrong.

"It's the full moon tonight why do you …". But before Kagome could finish her sentence, Shinu was running out of the door and into Shinta's room. "What are you doing out of your room!" Kesa yelled at her. Shinu didn't answer, all she did was walk to Shinta's side. She knelt down slowly and pushed away her bangs that were clinging to her sisters sweaty forehead.

Kagome came in and was just about to ask what was the matter with Shinta, but Kesa got to her first. "I asked a question. What are you doing out of your room and what's wrong with Shinta anyways?" Shinu didn't say anything at first but she began with "what did you do to Shinta? Why isn't she moving?" "I had put her into a paralyzed state since she was moving around too much and reopening her wounds. But anyway can you please answer Kesa's questions before she blows a fuse or something" Kagome had said. She looked towards Kesa and saw her face red, a vein even appeared on her forehead. "Alright, but first you have to help me get Shinta outside before she transforms. We need to get her away from here or else. Then I'll answer all of your questions," she said softly so she wouldn't hurt her and Kesa's ears with all the yelling. (Demons have very sensitive hearing; I just wanted to remind you). Kesa was about to argue back but decided not too because if they did they wouldn't get their answers. So Kagome untied Shinta's wrists while Kesa untied Shinta's legs and together they carried her out, but Shinu stayed back just for a few minutes.

They finally got her outside and put her down on the ground about 12 feet away from the house. "So are we going to get our answers now or are we just gonna let you grab her and run" Kesa was saying threw her grinding teeth since she was so angry because she usually doesn't like to follow orders she already had a vein popping out. "Don't worry you'll get your answers and I won't run off with her, especially during the night of the full moon. I just asked you to help me get her out of that house so she wouldn't go and destroy it. Any way about your answers, I don't like to repeat myself so we are just going to wait till the boys get her ok?" she said with a bored tone and kept looking at the sun, and watched it go down.

"How do the boys know we are out here anyway?" Kagome asked looking quite confused. "Oh they know. I stayed back for a few minutes. 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" said Shinu. Just when she finished speaking the boys came out looking sopping wet. Kagome and Kesa were trying so hard not to laugh their heads off at the sight of Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha and Miroku looking like wet dogs and rats. "Well it's nice to see you out here and about time, it's almost sunset," said a bored Shinu. She was still looking at the sun, but bothered to spare a glance at the guys. "What the hell were you doing anyway. If I would like to ask," asked a 'trying not to laugh' Kesa. "Well I had to get them back for knocking me unconscious some how, especially the Lord over there. I don't really know anyone's name for now but anyway. I think the wet dogs here would like to dry off and I think you want some answers from me," said Shinu in a 'matter of fact tone'. The boys (except Miroku) just growled at her and shook them self's dry. That was all the girls could take, they busted out laughing. Sesshomaru looked like one giant fur ball with all his hairs sticking out in all directions and Inu-Yasha looked almost the same like Sesshomaru, but his was a bit smaller and more fluffier. Miroku had just stayed dripping wet.

"Anyway miss if you don't mind telling us the story we all would be greatly obliged. Oh and by the way I'm Kagome, that's Kesa 'Kesa nodded towards her', that's Inu-Yasha 'he just growled', that's Sesshomaru 'he nodded his head (since he _is_ more polite than Inu-Yasha) and that's Miroku" she said pointing to each one. Miroku stepped in front of Shinu and grabbed her hand and asked, "Will you bare my child?" Shinu looked totally grossed out at him and together Shinu, Kesa and Kagome knocked him over the head screaming pervert or hentai. (They mean the same thing).

Shinu recollected her self and introduced them. "I'm Shinu and that's san opps I mean Shinta if you couldn't remember from before. Now anyway for the answers I don't really recall your questions so if you could ask them one by one then I would be most obliged" she had said thinking 'boy I almost said Shinta's true name. Oh wells. But really, this isn't good I'm getting way too used to them'. Kagome was the first one to ask a question "who do you work for and why did your boss want Sesshomaru assassinated". "That was a very good question, but I think I should start with the story first then if we have time then I can answer your questions, but only if Shinta gets through tonight, got it?" Shinu asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok the story starts way back, a long, long, long time ago, way back where the wolfs used to own the planet. There was a war going on at that time between the wolves and the humans, sorcerer and other creatures that thought the wolves didn't have the right to rule. Even though the wolves always ruled with a kind heart. 'Inu-Yasha snorted and everyone glared at him' look Inu-Yasha you might be thinking that wolves never could rule with a kind heart right or anything else, but then again that's how they ruled and that's why the humans and the other kind didn't see that the wolves were fit to rule, but I personally would have peace instead of the life we live now with all these demons lose and killing more things then wolves had. (Everyone slightly nodded at that). Anyway one day while every one was battling, an old sorcerer came through the gates and went up to the leader of the wolves, his name was Lord Sagara or his full name was Lord Suzo Sagara. The sorcerer held his wand out and threatened the lord if he did not give up the battle and surrender, he would kill/curse all of his kind. The king was too filled with honor to just give up without a fight so he declined the offer. They charged at each other and they battled for only a few minutes until the sorcerer fell to his knees, being the kind lord that he was, the lord had let the old man go, but that is where he made his most fatal mistake.

When the king had moved out of his way to let him go, the sorcerer chanted a spell and flew some powder on the lord. The lord recognized it a second too late. The lord threw his sword into the sorcerer's gut and killed him off. As sorcerer died, he said a few words of wisdom. He had said "every full moon from this moment on, will give your demon blood an increase and you will lose control and destroy every thing in your path. This curse will never go away until that person finds a mate and/or controls the blood him or herself until then you and all of your wolf kind will change every full moon and rampage your own homes. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA …" his plan was to kill everything and everyone in the wolf line blood, but his plan had also failed as well because not only did the wolves destroy their home but also the humans as well. It became the time known as The Great Curse. So now every full moon, san opps Shinta transforms into her larger wolf form and destroys the hillside. She goes there every full moon so she wouldn't be able to destroy our place" she finally ended her sad story.

Everyone was speech less, even Inu-Yasha. Miroku was the first one to recover though and asked "why don't you transform anymore Shinu-san". Everyone was asking themselves that as well in their minds. "I don't transform anymore because I can control it now, even though it took several years with the help of Shinta, but you see I don't have the royal blood as Shinta does. So it doesn't have that strong of effect on me. 'Everyone looked shocked, even Sesshomaru'. 'sigh' Her last name is…" (on to the Next chapter -)


	4. Tracking Shinta

A/N: ok heres another revised chapter, please reread it. thanks ja

Tracking Shinta

"Her last name is Sagara. Her full and real name is Sango Kimuki Sagara, the rightful heir to the throne of the Eastern Lands " Shinu finally said at last. Now everyone's jaw dropped, no one had expected the last part. "Wait something doesn't add up. If Shi I mean Sango is the rightful heir then why is she not there, but an assassin here. And also she doesn't have the marks that shows she is royalty on her face, hands and feet" asked Kesa. "We'll have to finish this conversation later. It's almost sunset," sighed Shinu.

Everyone had backed up after they put Sango far away from the house. She already had started to transform into her true form. When the sun was fully down Sango's form had fully shown, she was a huge white wolf with huge dragon wings coming from her back. Once her transformation was complete, she ran off to destroy something either a town or a mountain or something. The group had decided to always have a look out and follow her movements so she wouldn't get hurt, even though not much could hurt her in this form, till sunrise and while that look out kept every one notified where she is. The rest of them would sit and/or take naps until sunrise came.

Inu-Yasha took the first turn, then Sesshomaru, and then so on. The only one who actually stayed awake the whole time was Shinu. She just couldn't sleep when Sango was like this. "You should really get some sleep Shinu-san" Kagome said while taking her watch. "That's okay. I don't usually sleep when she is like this anyway. It's kinda hard to sleep when I know my sister is out there. I'm used to this already anyway. Besides there is a back fire to her curse that killed many of Sango's wolf kind." "What is it?" asked Kagome curiously. Kesa laid fully awake on her blanket to hear this information, but she didn't get up she just stayed in that laying form.

Everyone else was sleeping, that means all the boys. "Well, after she transforms and destroys things. The price for her to detransform, is that all her wounds reopen. And you see, Sango's been fighting almost her whole life and you know that when you fight, you get wounds and broken bones. Well before you met her, she was…. I shouldn't be talking about her past without her personal permission. All I can say is that she has lots of wounds, especially from Naraku. Opps, shoot I shouldn't have said that. Anyways she could die if she's left there too long. Do you get it now why I can't just leave her there" said Shinu in disgust at Naraku. Kagome just nodded, a little tearful, but not fully crying. Kesa just laid there with tears in her eyes too.

" Fine, we get it, but she should be able to defend her self since she is a ¾ demon, and a mix breed at that. At least it's better then my ½ brother." said Sesshomaru getting up, shocking the girls, they thought he was asleep. "Even though she could defeat you, doesn't mean she can withstand all those wounds plus the one's you guys gave her when I found her!" Shinu yelled, showing her fangs. Sesshomaru's eyes were tinted with red when she talked about his defeat, defeat never looked good in a Lords reputation. "That ¾ mix breed did not defeat me. I could defeat her anytime and we did not give her extra wounds." he said growling back at her. "Ya right I know you are lying. If you haven't noticed back during the fight, she was holding back. You would have been roasted to a crisp if she did or be frozen like an ice cube. No one knows that a mix ¾ breed is as powerful as a pure breed or even more powerful. On her wolf side she has the speed and cunning of the wolf. And she has the strength and fire magic from her dragon side. The ¼ that is left is…" Shinu was cut off by Kagome.

"That side is an ice miko right" Kagome said looking thoughtfully. "Ya. How did you know?" "Well I had pretty good clues. Her aura had a mix of reddish, pink so only miko's have that color. And you also said that she could freeze Sesshomaru and you didn't mention which side had the ice so I just guessed that she was an ice miko" Kagome had said 'in a matter of fact tone'. "That was right. You're really smart. 'Kagome just smiled'. We can talk later, but right now the sun's about to come up so let's go" Shinu had said already changing into her wolf form.

While Shinu was morphing, Kagome woke the rest of the guys up while Kesa was getting the car ready to go. They were driving for a while, every town or place they went, it was destroyed, but all the people were safe.

When they were still a good deal away, they saw hunters by Sango's body. They were hitting and kicking her limp body, and then the group saw a big muscular guy pull out a gun. Aiming his Colt AR-15 at her, ready to shoot her head off. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, Shinu called out to him. He looked at her startled. She changed back into her human form and started chanting something. All of a sudden a huge fireball came into her hands and she shot it at them saying/yelling at them "CATCH!". The fireball split into fours and continued its course to each hunter. They were stupid enough to try and catch the fireball. Each one hit its targets and one hit the ground, making a ring of fire around Sango keeping her safe from the hunters. The hunters ran away right after they got burned calling out to their mommies.

Shinu ran towards her and extinguished the fire while taking off her coat. She put it on Sango to cover her nakedness. When she transformed, her clothes didn't enlarge with her. The rest of the group got there and they picked her up and took her back to the house, to clean her wounds and get some more answers from Shinu.

Kagome closed the door silently, Kesa right besides her. It had been an exhausting day for her already; she barely got any sleep at all last night, then she had to go chase some huge wolf like animal that was actually Shinta or Sango. Whatever. And last, she had to clean Sango of her own blood and bandage all her cuts and broken bones. 'I really have to remind Inuyasha to buy some more bandages. We're running out, fast' she thought to herself. Kagome walked down the steps to the living room where Shinu was sitting, Kesa was following right behind her. Shinu got up from where she was sitting and walked to Kagome and Kesa just to meet them and invite them to sit down.

"So how is she doing?" Shinu had asked walking back to the couch, she had been sitting on before they came, Kagome and Kesa going to their own seats. 'Sigh' "Well, we finally got the bleeding to stop and the wounds are already healing except two wounds on her face. 'Shinu just nodded and closed her eyes'. She will probably be up in a few days so you can rest now. I can take you back to your room so you can get a good night sleep. You have been up since this whole thing began" Kagome said. Kesa nodded. Shinu just nodded too and followed Kagome back to her room.

Sango started to regain consciousness in layers. First she could hear someone's breathing in the room, next she could smell lots of other scents, but mainly of Shinu. Third she could feel, feel all of the pain from her old wounds. She was already used to this feeling. She knew this pain well; it was the pain from transforming. She could open her eyes after a moment, letting the pain pass. Shinu was sitting right besides the bed. "Ah. Your finally awake. You've been sleeping for two whole weeks already. Don't try to get up though. You'll reopen your wounds, they all just closed up a week ago" Shinu said smiling and relieved she awoke. "How are you feeling Sango? " asked Kagome walking into the room.

Sango glared at her and asked, "How do you know my name?" Shinu spoke up before Sango could yell at Kagome. They really have become close while Sango was recovering. "I was the one who told them. It's not Kagome-chans fault for knowing" Shinu said looking down afraid of what her sister would say to her. "Kagome-_chan_. When did you start to become friends with them, Shinu? You know that they are the enemy we're supposed to kill, right" Sango asked glaring coldly at her. "Yes I know, but look, Sango, calm down. All they want to do is help us and be friends. They don't like Naraku either" Shinu said still not looking at her. "Wait Shinu. What or how much did you tell them. I hope you didn't tell them about my full identity did you?" asked Sango, glaring at Shinu now. "Look, Sango, I did tell them that, you have royal blood in your veins and the story behind it, but I never got into your past or anything personal. I thought that it would be wrong unless I have your personal permission" Shinu whispered finally looking up into her sisters raging blue eyes. "So you think that everything else isn't important, that you don't need my 'personal' permission. Well thanks a lot. Why don't you just tell them everything of my life, hm. If you think that it's not important then tell them. You don't need my permission at all do you" said Sango, glaring at her, her voice cold as ice. Sango turned over and faced the other wall.

Shinu was just looking at Sango's back. She took a step forward and another until she was only a few inches from the edge of the blood red bed. Kagome just took this as a sign that said 'can we talk alone for a sec'. Kagome closed the door silently and leaned against the door, trying not to hear anything. She wanted to keep their privacy, and will make sure no one enters through this door.

Shinu touched Sango's shoulder slightly, making sure she doesn't touch her wounds and give her more pain. "Sango, I'm just trying to look out for you. We need some more people on our side, Naraku is too powerful. I can't take it anymore. Almost every night, he beats you senseless, then you come home and you try to sneak in and I always catch you all bloody. I'm just trying to help you get back Saiki (person that I will introduce later) and everyone else" Shinu said sitting on the bed, smoothing Sango's hair, like a mother would.

Sango finally turned to face her. Her sad eyes looked at Shinu's lap. She just sighed and nodded. Shinu lifted Sango's head and put it on her lap, she was still stroking Sango's hair. She accidentally touched Sango's ear and made her purr. Sango started to whimper, the numbing was going away and the pain started to come back full force even greater then before.

"If you try to understand where I'm coming from, then I'll numb it, but you have to understand me okay" asked Shinu grabbing the bottle, containing the numbing potion. "No, I will not beg for it, or will I consider befriending my enemy. I won't go to- whimper- that level, to beg," said Sango, she was whimpering, her body waiting to beg, but her pride just wouldn't let her. "Sango just try to see where I'm coming from. Please I hate to see you in so much pain, so please, just do what I ask. It's not hard" Shinu said getting closer to Sango but she kept tossing and turning. Sango couldn't stop whimpering, the pain was too much for her body. "Please, Sango" Shinu begged.

She changed into her wolf form and snuggled next to Sango, to try and calm her down, her thrashing were reopening her wounds _again._

A/N: thanks for rereading it. i know its almost the same thing but if something didn't make sense before then hopefully i corrected it this time, ja.


	5. Gaining Sangos Trust

Gaining Sango's Trust

She grabbed onto Shinu's gray fur to try and stop the excessive pain. "Al-alright. I. I'll th-think about it. Please. Sh-Shinu" whimpered Sango. Shinu grinned happily and transformed back and helped Sango sit up gently. It was quite hard because Sango kept thrashing around too much, plus she was starting to lose control of her inner demon because of the unreasonable pain. Her eyes were becoming a crimson red, she was turning into a demon with no control over its self.

Kagome came rushing in at hearing Sango yelling and whimpering in pain. She grabbed and pinned Sango's legs down, while Shinu sat down on Sango's stomach trying to get the potion in Sango's mouth. As soon as it touched her lips, Sango went limp as though she were unconscious. She sat/lying, while Shinu tilted the cup up some more so she could drink the potion. When a little potion would drip on the side of her mouth, Shinu would wipe it away with a towel. You could see Sango's eyes turn slowly back to normal, the red disappearing from her eyes, her eyes were normal, then turned glossy with pain, then finally a relaxed look in her eyes took over.

"Hey, thanks Kagome. I would never have been able to give her the potion without your help. You know, hehe, I made her promise to think about being our friend. I might be able to change her mind after, with time and a lot of quiet time. Is that all right?" Shinu asked with a smile. Kagome nodded and said "that's fine. Oh, yes and come to think about it. We have a gym through that door on the far right by the closet. She can go in there any time she wants". With that, Kagome smiled and walked out the door and guarded it again. She thought it would be good if no one went in there and destroy the friend ship from Shinu. It could be disastrous if they should attack them again.

The next morning was uneventful as usual. The dog demons went to do their own thing while Kagome was at the archery field, practicing. Kesa was cooking lunch while Miroku was out in the town buying things like food and stuff, but every once in awhile he would be up to his old tricks, asking every girl/woman if they could bear his child, and every time he would get a slap on his cheek. Shinu was watching Sango to see if she got any better. Most of her wounds had already healed, but some were still there, like the wound on her left eye that had a cut straight down the eyelid. Luckily, the eye didn't get damaged so she could still see out of it. Next was a cross-shaped scar on her right cheek. It usually went away after two weeks worth of time, but the scar on her eye, would never go away. It's amazing that they, referring to the inuyasha group in the mansion, didn't see the scar. The past behind it was very gruesome indeed.

Sango slowly started to wake up again. She gradually sat up and went to the bathroom to change clothes. She was in a simple yukata and went to change into long black pants with a flame pattern on the bottom, a plain blue t-shirt and her black fingerless gloves she always has on. On her right arm, it was totally bandaged, from shoulder to fingers. She walked back to the bed, limping a bit since before she got here 'her leg was broken in two places' and lied down. She stared blankly at the opposite wall of Shinu.

'Sigh'. "You can't keep doing this, Sango. It's not good for you. I know, I could make you breakfast. Besides you haven't eaten anything since 2 weeks ago. So I'll go get some of Kagome-chan's famous cooking. I'll be right back," said Shinu trying to cheer her up. Just as she was about to get the meal, Sango stopped her. "I'm not hungry" came a depressing sigh. "Why Sango? You haven't even eaten a single bite of anything I try to give you even in your sleep; you always turned your head. If you're trying to starve yourself, it won't work. I'll make you eat, even if I have to force you to do it" Shinu shouted. That was it, Sango snapped. "Don't you dare try to force me into doing anything I didn't want to do, Mayu". Shinu calmed down immediately, Sango never used her real name, only when she was pissed beyond reason. Usually she would already be trying to grab her throat, but Shinu could see that Sango was really trying to contain her anger.

She had to calm Sango down fast before she lost control and turn into a vile demon with no feelings and destroy everyone and everything she saw. "Sango, listen to me please. Calm down, I'm sorry that I had said that I was going to force you. I wasn't thinking, I forgot all about your past for a second. Look I'm sorry, now please calm down. Here lie down and that is optional" she whispered to Sango gently. Shinu sat down and grabbed Sango's pillow to put on her lap. Sango lied down and put her head in Shinu's lap.

"I truly am sorry Sango. It was my angry side that said that. No one will force you to do anything you don't want to do. Never again." She was stroking Sango's hair while talking. A memory flashed into her head while stroking Sango's hair.

_She was looking at a six year old Sango getting hit for not obeying the man's orders. "Now get in that ring kid or I promise that there will be more beatings when you come back. You hear me, now get in there and fight" the man yelled. The younger Sango got up slowly and got into the arena/cage. Inside there was another fighter, a scarier one though. It's sharp teeth glaring at her. _

_An eight-year-old Shinu was begging the man not to make her fight. He just pushed her away. _

_The fight began and after a few minutes, it looked like the other fighter would win. Then all of a sudden she snapped back, first tearing off the other fighters arm then she went for its legs. It yelled in pain and was about to retreat when Sango jumped and blocked it's path. _

_Shinu could see that Sango's eyes had turned crimson red, which meant only one thing. She lost control. The other fighter was dead in mere seconds. "That's my girl. Now who ever bet against her pay up"? It turned out that the man that was yelling was actually Sango and Shinu's father. The next fight with Sango turned out the same, the fighter was dead only after the few seconds he entered the cage. _

_Fight after fight, Sango defeated her opponents with slashing claws. After about the 5th fight, Shinu realized that Sango would never be the same after this. Sango was losing herself to the demon within her. You could see it in her eyes, but no one bothered to look, all except Shinu, her sister. _

"I'm sorry Sango" Shinu replied again. "Look, to cheer you up. I'll make your favorite foods, ok" smiled Shinu. Sango just nodded a bit and got up slowly, helped by Shinu of course. "Let me see. Your favorites were sliced mangos with cherry jubilee ice cream and hot chocolate with extra whip cream. Well I don't think mangos are in season right now, but Kagome-chan just made a cinnamon apple pie. I could most likely get you some, if you want. Kagome-chan makes the best pies," laughed Shinu. Sango nodded a bit again. "Come on, Sango. Cheer up" whimpered Shinu. "Are you okay?" asked Shinu. Sango just smiled a bit again and answered softly "don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I'm just thinking about Kagome-san and everyone else. Sesshomaru-sama seemed honorable and polite enough not to attack while I'm injured. I guess, but I'm still thinking about it though so don't go and get all giddy or nothin' ok" warned Sango getting up. "Oh ya. Kagome-chan said that there's a dojo through that door by the closet 'she pointed to the door'. Also, I had put your stuff in the closet drawers too, so if you need anything just call. I'll be down stairs" Shinu called to Sango while walking out the door.

Sango just smiled slightly and walked towards the closet, opening the drawers looking for certain things. She finally found them, it was a foot long black box with a picture of a silver wolf on the top, the next thing she pulled out was a blue 24" pole in a long red sheath and last she pulled out tetseiga. She grabbed them all and went to the dojo door.

She opened the door slightly and stuck her head in to see if anyone was there. It was silent, no one was there. She let out a sigh of relief and walked in. The dojo was large with a wooden floor. There were weapons on the walls, all different kinds, from shields to swords to guns. The walls were white and the ceiling was red. There were windows with a red curtains, pulled back so sunlight poured in the room. 'It's a beautiful room that it is' thought Sango. She put the foot long box on the ground by the door. "Good. No ones here. Now I can practice. First I think, I'll do my katas then practice a bit and then start on my project" Sango talked to herself while getting everything ready.

Down in the kitchen with Shinu and Kagome. They were just talking about stuff until Kagome asked "so does Sango except us yet". "Well, she's starting to consider it. She called you Kagome-san instead of Kagome so I'm guessing it's starting out good. I think she went in the dojo after I left so I think she will kinda like it here, back at home all she used was the fire room, the bathroom and the gym room, which was kinda cramped. 'Kagome just smiled' I'm going to bring up her lunch. Do ya wanna come" Shinu asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Sango had just finished her katas and was about to do her kind of pole ups. (Pole ups are her kind of pull-ups with a twist. She hand stands on a pole, with one hand like a handstand and then she bends her elbow and then unbends it and then she bends and unbends her elbow again, and so on. Balancing her weight, making sure she has her center).

"Sango. Sango can you hear me? I'm coming in, Kagome-chan is coming too" Shinu called through the door. She opened the door slowly, waiting for an answer. None came so they entered. The room was very hot and humid. 'Sheesh. I doubt that the windows are even open' thought Kagome.

Kagome was carrying the tray of food while. Shinu was carrying the cup filled of hot chocolate with whip cream. "Hey, Sango. Where are you" Shinu called out. "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate. Sheesh". "Okay. I hear you, but where are you" Shinu called out again. "I'm up here, now shut your trap" called from the air. They looked up and saw Sango doing her exercise.

"What are you doing up there, Sango-san" asked Kagome. "I'm exercising. My body hasn't been training for two weeks already. I thought I'd start training," she answered. "Oh. Food" called out Sango. She flipped and sat on the end of the pole.

"Can you guys toss it up here" asked Sango with a smile. She was so sweaty with all the exercise and plus humid room wasn't helping. "No way, you lazy butt. You said you wanted exercise so get off your ass and get down here. Use your wings or something," yelled Shinu, glaring up at Sango. "Fine. Sheesh. You don't need to bite my head off," Sango muttered back.

She stood up on the pole and jumped. Just as she was about to hit the floor, her wings opened up and dust flew around everywhere. She landed gracefully by Shinu and Kagome; Shinu muttered, "show off" while Kagome just stood there jaw dropped. Kagome finally shook the shock off and gave Sango the tray of food.

Sango just smiled and muttered a shy "thank you ". She took the food and went to sit by a window. While she ate, they talked for a while until Kagome had asked a question, "uh, Sango-san. What is that black box over there?" "…". They were quiet for a second. No one talked.


	6. The Miyuki Sisters

A/N: heres another redid chapter, hope u like it.

The Miyuki Sisters

"Um… It's uh. It's my hobby. It's my instrument. I play the flute, to pass the time, you know. It helps to calm my nerves a lot. I was going to practice and play it later on today," Sango explained, as she was looking down. Her ears wouldn't stop twitching; she was too embarrassed that she had a soft side. She was supposed to be this distant, powerful assassin, not some music geek. She suddenly looked up, shocked when she felt someone rub her ears. Kagome just smiled at her and kept rubbing making sure she didn't rub too hard.

(Hi again just wanted to tell you something about hanyous-half breeds-part demon part human, same thing. Half-breeds are very sensitive when it comes to their ears on top of their head. Usually people would tug at them and rub them the wrong way that it hurts them. In Kagome's sense, she has been living with a hanyou most of her life so she would eventually get the rubbing thing down).

Sango whimpered and changed into wolf form and climbed into Kagome's lap. Kagome just smiled and kept rubbing her ears and she kept petting her exquisite white fur. "Sango will you. Please. Play us a song," asked Kagome. Sango scrambled out of Kagome's lap and backed up growling, yet you could see the sadness in her deep blue eyes. "Don't mind her, Kagome-chan. 'Kagome looked at Shinu'. She hates to perform in front of anyone. She used to perform to people until…" Shinu stopped herself before she finished her sentence. "Oh".

Kagome looked back to Sango while extending her hand a bit to her. "Come on Sango. I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do. Come here, please?" Sango stopped growling and started to walk towards her hesitantly at first. Kagome smiled when Sango (still in wolf form) started to sniff her hand, seeing what would happed. She finally reached Kagome and lied down again, curled up in Kagome's lap. "You know, I used to play the flute a while back" Kagome thought out loud while petting Sango's soft white fur.

Shinu started to say something when they heard an earsplitting yell from the gardens. Sango got up quickly and jumped through the window, shattering it and ran off before the glass hit the ground. She could hear a faint "hey Sango, wait for us", but she still ran on. "Come on, I know an easier way of getting there" said Kagome running until someone went under her and started running faster then she could before. When she looked down, she saw a gray wolf caring her, it was Shinu. She just said a quick thanks and told Shinu to turn the next right. It was a dead end.

Shinu gave a confused look to Kagome, but she just slid off of Shinu's back and walked to the wall. A keypad formed on the wall and all she had to do was press 8 numbers. The keypad turned back into the wall and then the wall split in half to form doors to an elevator. Shinu looked shocked, but walking into it anyway while Kagome walked in quietly and pressed the button labeled 'garden' and it was off. They were there in a few seconds.

It only took about a few minutes to get on the scene, there were two women fighting about three groups of 12 guards. They were doing a great job too, not a scratch on them. One after the other, guards fell to the ground. In no time all the guards were on the ground, their blood staining the grass in the once stunning garden. Sango just growled at them and they charged at her. She barely had time enough to change back in her human form before she had to doge one of the fighter's punches. Sango jumped back landing on the garden fence. She called out to the two fighters, "who are you two? Why do u attack this place?" The two fighters looked up at her and one of them called back "we are called the Miyuki sisters. My name is Kurishi and this is my older sister Tasha". Sango looked at them up and down taking in their appearance.

The younger sister, Kurishi, was wearing a red tank top, a pendant could be seen around her neck, black shorts with a hole in the back, showing off her fox tail- which was yellow with a white tip, on top of her head were yellow fox ears. Her shoes were red with a bit of white. On the other hand, the older sister, Tasha, was wearing a blue tank top, white shorts with a hole in the back, showing off her wolf tail- her tail was black with a white tip. Her shoes were blue with a bit of black.

"You didn't answer my question. What are doing here?" Sango repeated, getting slightly agitated. "We are here on Master Naraku's orders to bring you two back," replied Tasha. "Well, I'm afraid I can't. I'm being held here against my will and I believe that the people living here would like it if you two were to leave" Sango glared at them. "Then we have no choice, but to fight. We are to bring you and your sister back to Naraku at any costs necessary" Tasha glared back at her. That's when Shinu and Kagome arrived.

"What's going on Shinta?" asked Shinu. "It seems we have two trespassers here. Hey Kagome-san would you mind if I kicked them out for you" asked Shinta. Kagome just smiled and replied "not at all Shinta-san". Shinta just nodded and went into her fighting stance when all of a sudden she could feel this airwave. She looked at Kurishi and Tasha and sighed. "I knew it. You two have been brain washed haven't you? Well then that changes every thing. Ok let's go" Shinta challenged.

No one moved, Shinta in her fighting stance and Tasha in hers. Kurishi, Kagome and Shinu on the sidelines waiting for someone to move. Tasha moved to punch Shinta head on 'just as Shinu and Kurishi charged at each other'. Shinta moved to counter the punch when Tasha disappeared and struck at Shinta's back, but she only hit air. "Where did she go?" "Try looking up here, stupid" called a voice above Tasha 's head. She looked up to see a fist come down on her head. She moved out of the way just in time, before Shinta's fist hit the ground and make a huge crater in the cement. Tasha charged at Shinta and started to punch at her, but Shinta kept blocking the hits thrown at her with ease.

Shinta jumped back and said, "Will you stop trying to hide how good you are. Sheesh, and I thought I was bad at acting. Look fight me the real way, k?" "Hehe, nothin gets past you does it. Fine, but answer me this. Why are you fighting for them? They aren't even your friends, or are you getting soft after all these years? After all those years in the cage, the torment, the agony of losing your sanity, all that's gone? I doubt that, humph, I bet that you didn't even tell your so-called 'friends' of your past. Did you Sango or should I call you 'Shinta the cage demon'?" asked Tasha. Sango instantly paled, "How do you know that?" "I remember. So did you tell your so-called 'friends' your past yet? 'Sango just stayed silent' I'll take that as a no. I thought so, you didn't get over it. Do you not trust your 'friends' with your past? If you don't trust them then I'm wondering if you would save one of them, if they were in trouble" Tasha said looking at Kagome. Sango's eyes widened in shock "Kagome get out of here, NOW!"

Tasha charged at Kagome and hit. Kagome closed her eyes before impact, when she didn't feel any pain she opened them again. "SANGO!"

Sango had taken the blow for her; the force of the punch dislocated her shoulder and elbow. "Hehe. I guess I really have gotten soft. Taking the blow for another. 'Sigh' are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Kagome was still shaking a bit, but she nodded anyway. "That's good. Sheesh what in seven hells was I thinking, taking a blow for someone else. 'Sigh' Oh wells. Hey Kagome find somewhere else to stay, its too dangerous here. You got it?" Sango stood up and bit off the wrappings covering her right arm. They fell to the ground in flames and ashes. There was a huge imprint of a black dragon going around her arm.

"You know. You should not have done that. I won't allow you to hurt any of my sisters friends" Sango growled out, her wings extended out and her eyes were blood red. Everything grew silent and the fighting stopped, not a sound was made. Shinu was looking at her with wide eyes, "ah. Sango. Don't use that attack. Please don't. Change back, please…" It happened so fast if you had blinked you would have missed it, Naraku appearing behind Shinu and slamming her head into the pavement, knocking her unconscious. Sango's red eyes widened after she registered what happened.

"Shinu. Shinu, please, get up" she whimpered out. Shinu didn't move, not even twitch. "How dare you, Naraku. Your dead!" and with that said, she charged at him at full force. Kagome was running away from the battle just as Sango told her to do, when she saw Inuyasha folks running toward her. "Kagome, what's happening?" asked Kesa. "I'll tell you later, all I know is that Sango folks are battling and they need help. Come on hurry up, lets go" called Kagome running back towards the battle in the gardens. When they had gotten there, they could see Sango batting Naraku and losing, while Shinu laying on the ground unconscious.

"What do we do?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru took charge and told everyone what to do, Kagome would go to check on Shinu, Kesa and Inuyasha would go battle the two sisters that were currently watching the battle and he would go help Sango out. As soon as they knew what to do, they went to it. Kagome ran over to Shinu, only to see her getting up on unsteady hands. "Are you ok, Shinu-chan? Here let me help you". Kagome put her in a sitting position and checked the bump on her head. "We have to calm, Sango down. If she, continues like this then, she might kill everything, she sees until, she, gets killed." Shinu started to get up and walk over to Sango. "Do you know how to calm her down though? 'Shinu's head nodded' what do we need to do?" "I need to get her to stop moving, then, I can calm her down," Shinu instructed. Kagome just nodded.

It seemed that Sango was losing the battle even with Sesshomaru's help. Her ribs were broken and so was her left arm, there was blood stains on her clothes where some of Naraku's tentacles (in Inuyasha, the television series, Naraku is able to make root like tentacles come from his back and use them so I'm using the same idea) got threw her defenses and stabbed her but, it didn't even phase her. She just kept on attacking, blind to everything and everyone except her opponent, Naraku.

It kept on going until another tentacle stabbed her threw her stomach, and a few seconds past. All she could do was hold onto the thing that ran her through. Sesshomaru attacked even harder now to try and stop the battle, but a flash of movement caught his eye and then a huge light engulfed the garden.

When he could see again, he saw ashes where Naraku had been and Sango on her knees, a blank expression on her face. "What happened?" "Don't worry about it Sesshomaru-sama. I'll answer your questions later. Come on Sango, look at me" Shinu said while kneeling in front of her. Shinu put her right hand on Sango's forehead. "Come on Sango, come back to us. Don't stay hidden in there, come back to us." You could see a flash of surprise in her eyes then ease before they closed and her body collapsed against Shinu's in fatigue. Shinu let out a sigh of relief "thank you Sango. Thanks for coming back". Sesshomaru shook off his confusion and picked Sango up and started to walk back toward the mansion, everyone else just followed. Inuyasha carried the two sisters over his shoulders back toward the mansion.

"Are you done yet?" "Yes, I'm done Inu-Yasha. Sheesh. Stop asking already." Tasha opened her eyes just a bit to see around, but had to close them right away to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She moaned a bit, but opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her forehead. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," said a voice. She looked at where the voice was coming from. "Who. What. Where. Ah. Where's Sango?" asked Tasha. Everyone in the room looked shocked. "How do you." Shinu was cut off when Tasha cut in "I need to worn Sango. It's about her master. Naraku."

A/N: thanks for reading, i'll be posting the other redos soon, ja.


	7. A Terrible Past

A/N: ok, i promised a longer chapter and here it is.

A Terrible Past

"How do you know about Sango?" Shinu's eyes narrowed, glaring at Tasha. "We're old friends. We met when our father brought us to one of Sango's or rather Shinta's cage matches" answered Kurishi. "What do you mean one of cage matches? Is, I mean 'was' Sango a cage fighter," questioned a shocked yet worried Kagome. "Ya, didn't you know" asked Tasha. Everyone in the room besides Kurishi, Sango, Tasha and Shinu were shocked.

They couldn't grasp the thought of Sango fighting in a cage match. "I guess I could kinda see that," said Inu-Yasha scratching his neck. "Ya, you should have seen her in that match, she was like a perfect, killing machine. She would've won the cage tournament if that other demon didn't…" Tasha' s words were left hanging in the air when Kurishi hit her on the head.

A vein popped out of Tasha' s head. "Hey. What did ya do that for?" "Will you shut up already? They clearly don't know what you're talking about so shut your trap. We promised we wouldn't talk about it anyway " Kurishi glared at her older sister warning her to keep her mouth shut.

Tasha just sighed and asked, "Can we see Sango." Kagome snapped out of her shock and led the way to Sango's room. She stopped the sisters before they entered. "I just wanted to tell you that, most of her wounds were from Naraku not you guys, ok." They both nodded and entered the room, only to gasp.

They saw Sango lying limply in the bed covered by red sheets. Her left arm was in a cast and they saw bandages around her head. They walked slowly to the bed, when they reached there Tasha slumped into the chair beside the bed in shock. Kurishi sat on the bed in tears, one hesitant hand grabbed Sango's right in a soft grip and the other hand smoothing Sango's hair down.

"Where. When. How did this happen? How could this happen? We were watching over her just last month. Grr. Naraku is going to pay for this, I swear it" growled Kurishi. Tasha got up slowly and walked to the bed, she put a hand on Kurishi's shoulder and talked to her softly "it's going to be alright Krisha. (Just telling you that, that's her real name. I'm going to post the character descriptions later k? K, back to the story) We're here now; Sango's not going to get hurt again. And for Naraku, well we'll have to talk about that later. Just calm down". Krisha sighed and nodded, still stroking Sango's hair. (GEEZ A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE DOING THAT 0.0)

"Um excuse me. Who are you? I know that your friends of Sango's, but how did you meet her? And what did you mean before about the cage fights?" asked a curious Kagome. "Huh, oh well I don't think that Sango would like it much if we talk about her past without her permission. Hmm, but I can always ask Shinu, to ask Sango if that would be all right. Hold on let me call her. SHINU!" yelled Tasha. Her voice rang throughout the mansion echoing in hallways and rooms. "WHAT! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Shinu yelled as she entered the room. "Oh. Right hehe sorry. Um are you able to tap into Sango's mind asking her if we could tell them about her past? Please. They want to know about her past and if…" Tasha was cut off when Shinu said back " yeah I understand."

Shinu put her hands on either side of Sango's head. She bent her head until it almost touched Sango's forehead and closed her eyes. When she opened them again all she saw was black. She looked around and called out "Sango. Sango. Where are you?" She looked around her and saw a figure coming. There she was, Sango, but in her human form. "Ah. Sango what… never mind. I need to ask you a question." Told Shinu. Sango thought about it and just shrugged. (If anyone's confused as to where they are, here's the answer. They're in Sango's mind. Just wanted to clear that up).

"Is it alright if everyone knows about your past?" asked Shinu. Sango sighed and sat down. "I don't know. 'She paused for a second' I'm not sure, but who's gonna tell them?" asked an uncertain Sango. "Well. Kurishi and Tasha got their memories back so they could tell a little bit, but I'll most likely tell them the rest… wait. They said that they know you, that you met them before. Why didn't you tell me about them? We usually tell each other everything" Shinu whispering the last part. "I know, but…I just didn't think that they would come back. It was so long ago, I thought they would have forgotten me already" Sango said depressing. "Oh wells. We'll talk about it later. So can we talk about your past?" Shinu asked hopefully. Sango got up and just nodded. "I guess so, but if they treat me any different, I will wring your neck. I don't want to be pitied. Oh ya…n't…or…et…th…oon." "Ah. Sango you're breaking up. I can't hear you that well," Shinu yelled back. All of a sudden she opened her eyes, she was back out, in her own mind again.

She looked around the room; everyone was looking at her or rather staring at her. " Well. What did she say?" asked Tasha. "She said yes, but on one condition. We are to treat her the same as always. No pity, No treating her nicer just because of her past. Don't even think of pitying her when she's awake. Ok?" Shinu warned them. They all nodded and turned to go into the living room downstairs so they could talk without disturbing Sango.

They were all sitting down in the nice brown furnished room. The fire place lit up, the windows were open letting a nice small breeze come threw every once in awhile, yet the people in the room were looking a bit depressed. They were all waiting to hear the tale of Sango's terrible past. Shinu started off first, "ok, since we're all here lets start. Um. Do you guys want to start first of do you guys want to wait till I'm done?" "We'll wait" Kurishi answered.

Shinu nodded and started " well, when Sango was born, we were a happy family. Our parents were friendly and really caring. Until… well out mother died when I was 4. At that time Sango was only 2. After mother's funeral, dad started to work more often and started to drink a lot too. He started abusing us physically and mentally for two years. It stopped when his fiend came over one day and saw Sango. He had said that she would make a good cage fighter and my father decided that he needed some extra cash anyway so he decided to train Sango into becoming a cage fighter. I was trained too when he needed a partner for Sango. We had trained for 4 years straight and he only allowed rest when we couldn't move anymore. I remember when her first cage fight. I was trying to stop him, but he still made her go inside and fight.

At first she was losing, but after a little while she lost control. You see when she loses control her demon side kicks in so… well lets just say that she turns full demon and kills everyone and everything she sees. It's very hard to try and get Sango back, but I have found a way to get her back by her brainwaves, and that's what I did to bring her back in the garden. Anyway she has been fighting for 4 more years and was given many wounds, but she's still alive thankfully. One day this man came and offered a lot of money to buy the both of us. Of course my father couldn't turn it down, so we were sold. We soon came to know this man as Naraku. For a year Naraku treated us like slaves, always beating us. Sango would usually take most of the blows for me. She would be like the big sister sometimes. Always take insults, hits and other things Naraku should throw at me, but when he was gone, I would usually tend to Sango. Like her wounds and pride. Then came that guy. Um… I think his name was Alex Johnson or something like that." "His name was Alex Jackson, though his nickname was A.J." Shinu looked up and saw Sango standing in the doorway. She was holding onto the wall with one hand and the other hand was around her stomach. "What are you doing out of be Sango-san" asked a worried Kagome. She stood up and helped Sango to a seat next to Shinu. "Uh… Ya that was his name. I just called him Alex though," sighed Shinu. "Anyway. I still remember that fateful day… but I think that Sango should tell you guys," offered Shinu. Sango then sighed and nodded. She remembered back to the day she first met him.

_The grass was the greatest green you would have ever seen. There were sakura's blooming and the flowers were in bloom. There in the center of this magnificent forest was a mansion. This huge house in the center of a great and beautiful forest. Behind the sakura trees was a training ground, if you looked good; you could see a person training. If you looked up from the training ground, there was a man on the hill looking down watching her, with a smile. He slowly walked down and made his way to the training ground, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked for her name. _

"_I'm Sango Sagara of the eastern wolf clan." She then gave a deep bow. The man smiled and introduced himself as well. "I'm Alex Jackson of the dragon clan up north." He then bowed back to her. "Um, sir Alex…what are you doing here" Sango had asked timidly. If Naraku ever found out that she was talking to someone she would be in big trouble. Slaves aren't supposed to talk to guests. "You can just call me A.J. if you like. I was just wondering around to see if there were any potential flute players. Hmm I'm wondering, would you like to learn/play the flute?" he asked charmingly._

_Sango looked surprised for a second. No one ever asked her if she wanted to do anything. She considered it for a second then said, "I'm not so sure. If Naraku ever found out… but then again it would be interesting. 'She smiled' I'll take you up on your offer. He smiled back and nodded and furrowed him._

_He handed her a beautiful, fully polished brown woodened flute and started teaching her how to handle, play and how to clean her flute. He taught her accents, staccatos, slurs, forte, piano, dynamics and well everything he knew. After that first day she knew a lot, a lot more then before. He decided that they were doing great so he would come back tom. and teach her again. _

_He did that for 2 weeks and by then she knew everything he did about the flute. He had even taught her the piccolo, the drums, the trumpet and the French horn. She had learned that all just in one month. He was amazed and proud of her. But unfortunately Naraku had found out about A.J's and Sango's little get together and decided to stop it once and for all. _

_He told Sango to go into her room and wait till he was done killing Alex when he came back. She had the beating of her lifetime. He had given the two scars on her face as a reminder of what she shouldn't do. Almost soon as he left, Shinu and a maid named Katori cane bursting in. _

_They helped Sango get better, but every night Sango would sneak outside to the sakura trees and sleep there, tight where A.J had taught her that month it took a whole month to convince Sango that he wasn't gonna come back. As she understood, Katori gave her A.J's beautiful flute. It had gotten old so she redid it since she had learned from Alex how to redo a flute. And even to this day Sango held that flute very dear to her. _

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Sango. Is that why you didn't want to play it when I had asked you?" asked Kagome. She just nodded and said, "It's ok now. I think I've gotten over it. If you don't mind I wouldn't mind it if I could play a song for you guys. They all agreed readily and Shinu went to get the flute. When she got back she put the flute together just as Alex taught her too. The beat started slow and steady and it continued, but then Shinu realized the song and started to sing along.

A/N: i hope u liked my chapter andi hope u keep reading. thanks, ja


	8. The Human Sango and The 5 Reptile Demons

A/N: hey heres my next chapter, i hope u like it.

The Human Sango and the Five Reptile Demons

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.-Only hope by Mandy Moore_

"That was great. You guys make a great team. The interweave of the flute and singing making a great harmony." Praised Kagome after the song was done. Sango turned red by the surprise praise, but Shinu just thanked Kagome. "Hey guys its getting late. Lets go to bed," said Inuyasha getting up. They all went to their rooms until Kagome remembered that Tasha and Krisha didn't know where to go. "Um. You guys can sleep in one of the guest rooms for now. We'll get rooms for you guys later. Have a good night sleep." Kagome waved behind get and walked in her room. Tasha nodded towards a room and Kurishi nodded. They walked in and got ready to sleep.

The sun rose up over the mountains, bringing a whole new day. People started waking up one by one, going in and out of bathrooms, some people going into the kitchen and other people going outside to the garden. One thing was odd though, people were going in and out of places, but there was one person on the roof. No one noticed though, that is until she started playing a song. All the girls in the mansion stopped what they were doing and listened. Soon singing was heard a long with the flute. Kagome and Kesa looked around to see who was playing and singing. They went outside and looked up, Sango and Shinu were on the roof playing 'This I Promise You' by NSYNC.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no…)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you…  
This I promise you…  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no…)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you_...

The song ended soon enough with the soft notes of the flute, fading away. "That was beautiful" Kagome smiled. Yet again Sango blushed at the comment, and Shinu just smiled back. Shinu jumped down and called out to Sango "hey Sango, lets get breakfast. The sun rose already." She nodded and jumped down, walking inside with the others, but Tasha and Krisha pulled her aside and said they had to tell her something. They walked up the stairs into the sister's room and locked the door.

No one thought about it and kept doing what they were doing before the song. Soon out of the blue, Sango's yelling could be heard throughout the mansion. Kagome ran out of the kitchen and up the stairway, passing Kesa who was running to the same room too. They soon reached the door way was blocked by Shinu. Her head was bowed and she stood arms out in front of the doorway. The boys finally arrived at the door way and Shinu looked up, you could see tears running down her cheeks, dripping down on to the carpet in the hallway.

"What's wrong Shinu-chan? Why is Sango yelling like that? What's going on?" Kagome's eyes held worry in them. "I'll explain later Kagome-chan, but you can't go in here yet. Sango, Tasha and Krisha are talking and I want them to finish before we go in there" Shinu spoke in a calm in a calm voice despite the tears running down her cheeks.

The door opened up slightly and then swung open, slamming against the wall. Sango pushed Shinu away from the doorway and ran towards her room and slammed the door shut, locking it as well. Shinu ran inside only to see Tasha holding her now bruised neck and Krisha holding her broken, bloodied nose.

Shinu sighed and walked inside the room, "is it true? What you said before…about Saiki," whispered Shinu. Tasha tried to talk for a few seconds before she just nodded. Tears jumped to Shinu's eyes again, but she held it back. Shinu sighed again and went to sit down where Krisha was. "You wanna tell me …what happened?" "I guess" Krisha replied and started remembering back.

"We pulled Sango inside our room to tell her the news. We weren't sure how to tell Sango the bad news so we were quiet until Tasha spoke up. She had told Sango about Saiki's death. Sango had kept saying that it was her fault that Saiki died. We told her that it wasn't her fault, but it was as if she didn't or rather couldn't hear us. Suddenly Sango grabbed Tasha by her throat and pushed her up against the wall. She started yelling at Tasha, asking us why we told her about Saiki's death. I tried to stop Sango from choking Tasha, but when she did pull back. She punched me in the nose. She was growling for a second before she grabbed her head like she was in pain or something. Her hair started to turn black and her ears, on top of her head were disappearing. It was as if she was turning human," exclaimed Krisha. Tasha nodded her head to agree with Krisha.

Shiny leaned her head back against the brown polished wall. Shinu sighed and got up from the carpeted floor and started to pace, going back and forth, just thinking. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Kagome and Kesa, who were tending to the sisters wounds. "Kagome-chan, what moon is it tonight?" Shinu asked anyone in the room. "I believe it's the new moon tonight" Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha. "Humph. Ya it is. Why?" asked Inuyasha. "It's because, Sango turns human as well on certain new moons, but unlike Inuyasha, she can't control all the grief that surrounds her. The first time she was human our mother did. That night she tried to…oh no…she might try it again tonight" and with that Shinu tan out of the room at full speed. Accidentally, knocking down Miroku who was standing in the hallway.

As soon as she reaches Sango's door, she starts banging on the door. Yelling out "Sango. Open up now. You better not be doing alchemy in there. You know what happened last time. Sango open up. NOW!" she started ramming against the door using her shoulder to try and knock or open the now locked door. She took a few steps back and ran at the door, at full speed. The door finally gave in and it clattered to the floor. Shinu could see a huge circle in the middle of the room with all these symbols and numbers inside as well. In the middle of the circle stood a picture with a locket on top of the frame, there were drops of blood around in a circle surrounding the frame. Sango was just about to place her hand down on the side of the circle, when the door fell down.

Shinu got up fast and tackled Sango to the ground and tied Sango's hands to the bed leg with a towel that was lying on the ground beside them. "Shinu…get off of me. Untie me right now. No. I won't stop. Saiki don't go…not yet. I'm trying to get up. It's kinda hard you know. You wanna try, I bet you couldn't do any better. Oh shut the hell up. You don't know what I'm going through," Sango yelled at the wall.

Kagome, Tasha, Krisha and everyone else came inside the room. "Who is she talking to Shinu?" asked a confused Kesa. "When Sango gets like this, she's able to see other people, like ghosts and stuff. It's normal…I think. Ever since mom's death, Sango says that she could see mom when she turned human. At fist, I thought she was nuts, but then one day, when I was taking care of Sango…I could see her too. It was great to see her again. But right now I'm not so sure whom she's talking too. I think one person is Saiki, but I'm not sure who the rest are" Shinu answered confused.

Shinu closed her eyes and touched Sango's forehead just like last time to peak in her mind. She opened her eyes and once again was surrounded by black, but this time she could hear voices, "If you can't even get up then why should we even bother with you, Hybrid." "Of course why should we?" Shinu ran in the direction of the voices and soon enough she found 5 people surrounding 2 people.

The two people looked like Saiki and Sango, the 5 other people looked like…reptiles. There were these reptile demons standing above her sisters. Saiki was standing in front of Sango, while Sango was keeping her ears closed. "Hey knock it off you 5. Leave them alone." Yelled Shinu.

The 5 of them looked over their shoulder looking pissed. They growled a bit and then disappeared. Saiki just sighed and turned around. She gently cooed and calmed Sango down. Saiki lied Sango down just like Shinu does. Sango's head in Saiki's lap. "It's ok. There gone now. Shh. Calm down. You know they were just trying to make you go mad. Shh. It's ok. Shinu saved you" Saiki cooed gently to Sango.

"Shinu? Is she here? Is he alive? Are you alive? Tasha lied. You here. You're alive. I missed you so much." Sango ranted on and on. "Shh. It's ok. Calm down Sango. Tasha didn't lie. I'm not alive, I'm dead. I was killed by Naraku. Shh. No it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault except Naraku's. And no don't go chasing after him and getting yourself killed in the process. You still have Shinu by your side, plus you have new friends by your side. They want you as a friend, not your enemy. Just calm down" Saiki tried to calm her down.

Sango looked up at Shinu as if finally seeing her here. "Shin…u." Sango slowly got out of Saiki's lap and tried to walk to Shinu, but collapsed even before she could take more then 5 steps forward. Shinu ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Saiki smiled and Shinu just realized something.

"That's why Sango always like to lie on my lap. Sango used to always lie on your lap. Well anyway. I hope you have a great after-life. Say hi to mom for us. Ok?" Saiki just smiled and nodded. She started to glow white and disappeared, only the sound of her voice remained. "Take care of her, Shinu. I'll miss you both." As soon as the voice died away, Shinu was sent back into her own mind.

A/N: i hope u enjoyed my chapter. just to give u a heads up, i'll be stoping my fic soon. my next chapter is my last chapter, well for now at least. so ja


	9. Saiki and the Alchemy Battle

A/N: hey people. i'm afraid to say that i'm putting my story on hold for now. i'm having this writers block and everything so ya. thanks for all my loyal fans. i hope to get more reviews later on, but any way, enjoy this chapter.

Saiki and The Alchemy Battle

She looked around, Kagome and Kesa and Miroku were gone, probably in the sister's room helping Tasha and Krisha. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were outside of the door, guarding it. And Shinu was on top of Sango inside the room. 'Wait…on top of?" Shinu yelped and got off of her. She quickly untied Sango's wrists and laid Sango down carefully. She used the towel to wipe off all of the chalk and blood from the floor and then lifted Sango gently on bed and laid her head on the her lap. Shinu smiled and started to pet her hair gently. She smiled yet again when she remembered Saiki and Sango under the sakura blossoms.

_The wind was blowing slightly, trees swaying to an unknown rhythm. The sakura's were in bloom and were already falling down into the wind and carried off to an unknown place. Under the blooming sakura tree's, two sisters were sitting quietly, just listening to the trees swaying back and forth. The eldest sibling was wearing a pink kimono, the youngest wearing black long pants and a white shirt. The youngest sibling had her head in the eldest siblings lap. The youngest sibling named Sango snuggled in to the eldest lap more. The eldest, named Saiki just smiled and pet Sango's hair and sometimes-rubbed Sango's soft black ears. Saiki smiled wider when she heard Sango's purring._

Shinu smiled as she laid Sango's head on the pillow and got up. She looked back to her younger sibling and closed the door. Shinu walked out into the hallway to go to the sister's room. She stood in the doorway looking in. Tasha was icing her throat while Krisha was tilting her head back stopping or rather trying to stop the blood flow. Kagome was icing Krisha' s nose as well. "Hey, um. I'm sorry for what my sister did. I know that my sis will come and apologize herself about a hundred times, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Shinu said bowing deeply. Tasha shook her head, "no. It's all right. I know this must be hard on Sango." Her voice was a bit hoarse, but Shinu still understood what she said. Krisha tried to nod her head as well, but Kagome just told her not to move. Shinu just said 'thank you' and went to sit beside Tasha on the violet sheeted bed.

Their room was violet everywhere you looked. On the ceiling was a picture of a huge demon dog protecting a city from other hoards of demons. The floor was covered with white tiles and around the room were several different furniture. It was just a plain old bedroom.

Kesa walked threw the door with a tray filled with sweets and cookies. "Hey I thought you guys needed a little sugar boost. So, Shinu. Who's this Saiki person, Sango's all worked up about?" Kesa questioned putting down the tray on the table in the middle of the room.

"Well. Saiki was our eldest sister. She Sango were really close. Even after mom died and dad started abusing us, Saiki stood by out side, even if she could go live with our aunt. One day the neighbors found out about father and they started to sue dad. They didn't find as much evidence as they had wished, but they did find enough to take one child away from father. We chose Saiki to go since she was the oldest and she was the most human looking between the three of us. She had red hair, green eyes and she was a full-blooded demon. She took fathers looks, but got mothers gentleness. She didn't want to go, but we told her it was for the best…we found out that we were wrong. Naraku had killed Saiki's adopted parents and took her as a prisoner. By then Naraku had taken us or for a more detailed term bought us and made sure that we would corporate with him and try to escape." Shinu sighed and leaned back finishing her story. Just as she finished, the alarm in the room sounded.

All the alarms sounded and the light blinked twice, signaling there was an intruder in the gardens. "Why is it always in the gardens? Why can't it be in the gym or something? My flowers are going to all be destroyed. 'Sigh' oh wells come on" called Kagome.

They ran to the elevator and saw Sesshomaru fighting five reptile demons. Her was putting up a good fight, but he was still losing. "Hey. Knock it off." Yelled Shinu. They looked up suddenly and sneered. "Hey your that demon. The one that had interrupted our fun," the tall reptile demon with black hair and gray eyes growled out. "First we should introduce ourselves. Sorry about my friend, he's a little uncivilized. I'm Joshua" the dragon demon bowed.

He had short silver hair with deep teal eyes; he was wearing a silver ninja outfit. "The one that spoke before was Goboku," the lizard demon grunted in response, he was wearing a black ninja outfit. "The next one over there is Nin" the alligator demoness curtsied, she had short gold hair with gold eyes as well, she was wearing a yellow ninja outfit. "The small fellow over there is Shinkaku" the snake demon nodded his head in return, he had purple hair with black eyes, he was wearing a lavender ninja outfit. "And last there's Rika" the demoness cringed a bit from the hate you could hear in the dragons voice. She had long black hair with purple streaks; her ninja outfit was red with a tint of silver.

"Oh? And what kind of demon are you?" asked Kagome. Curiously looking over Shinu's shoulder. "I'm half dragon and half vampire, miss" Rika bowed. "Well, I'm Kagome, that's Shinu, and over there is Kesa." They all bowed. The guys came up the stairs and into the garden getting ready to fight.

"Must we fight? All we really want is Shinta back. Shinu can stay if she wants. All master Naraku wants is his best fighter back." Joshua had said. "No. My sister won't go anywhere. If she goes back there she'll be killed," yelled Shinu. 'Sigh' "then we have no choice, but to fight " sighed out Shinkaku. The five of them shot out for one person each. Joshua ran at Sesshomaru, Goboku charged at Inuyasha, Shinkaku slithered at Miroku, Nin snapped at Kesa while Shinu defended Kagome from Rika's attack.

"Listen. All we want is Shinta back. We don't want to fight, but we will to get her back." Called out Rika. "Why do you want her back so badly? Just because of Naraku?" asked Miroku while dodging Shinkaku's punch. "That's for us to know and for you to never find out," replied Nin. "Lets stop fooling around already" Goboku punched the ground and huge earth spikes came up from the ground.

"What the!" Inuyasha barely dodged the last spike, the front of his clothes a bit torn. Shinkaku nodded at Nin and she nodded back. They clapped each other's hand and when they pulled apart their hands were now machine guns. Their trigger was pulled and they shot at Miroku and Kesa, hitting the bushes in the process. Joshua pulled out white gloves and as soon as he put them on, he snapped his fingers, a huge fire came out of no where, burning a bit of Sesshomaru's clothes.

Sesshomaru saw from the side of his eyes that Shinu was having trouble with Rika so he grabbed Rika from behind in a headlock. "Gotcha!" yelled Joshua. He snapped his fingers at Sesshomaru. It all happened so fast; if you blinked you would have missed it.

Just as the fire was about to hit Rika and Sesshomaru, a burst of fire came from behind them and collided with the other. "What! No ones fire is as strong as Josh's. 'Gasp' no one except Shinta's. Where is she" called out Nin. Everyone looked around only to find nothing.

"I'm right here" Shinta called out to them. They all looked up and saw Sango diving at them with a little speed. She flapped her wings once and landed nice and easy on the edge of a pond, wings spread wide with fingers in a snapped position. She was wearing a black shirt, with her regular leather jacket. Her hair was cascading down her back, the color of the night, with red streaks. Her wings had changed to black angel wings, she folded them forward so it looked like a coat around her body.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sango. "We're here to take you back to Naraku, of course" told Shinkaku. Sango looked at them in disgust. " You guys haven't changed one bit, have you? Especially you Josh. You would have hit Rika, your own teammate, even though you would have hit Lord Sesshomaru. How dare you. Even though Rika is half dragon, half vampire you still treat her as if she were dirt," Sango spat out.

She flew towards Rika and Sesshomaru let go of Rika's neck. Rika smiled at her tearfully and wrapped her arms around Sango's waist, crying into her shirt. "I missed you so much. When I heard you were missing, I was so afraid. Everyone started to pick on me so much more when you went away." She cried into Sango's shirt even more. Sango tried to calm her down; she rubbed Rika's back softly and kept telling her that everything was going to be fine now.

"Tch. Good grief, we didn't even do much of anything. We were just training her to be a good punching bag since that's all she's good for. She doesn't even know any alchemy" called Shinkaku. Sango was getting really ticked off by what they were saying. 'If any of them say one more word bad about Rika, I'll show them how it feels to get hit, really, really hard. If only Rika weren't hanging on to me, then they would get what's coming to them' Sango thought angrily, still gently rubbing Rika's back.

"Please calm down Sango. Your eyes are becoming red again and you know how hard Shinu has to work to calm you down," begged Rika, gripping Sango's hand. Sango sighed and closed her eyes to calm herself down. Goboku saw this as an opening and went to grab her. Sesshomaru saw this and grabbed his wrist before it grabbed her.

"Don't you even dare touch her with your filthy hand" growled out Sesshomaru. "Thanks Sess" Sango said, opening her eyes again. Her eyes were back to her regular blue eyes. He nodded and flung Goboku backwards, back to his group. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least; no one was able to call Sesshomaru Sess or anything else for that matter without receiving any type of wound. Goboku just growled back and fixed his ninja shirt.

"Lets just finish this battle, once and for all. Rika can you stay by Kagome and the others for a sec. I'm gonna finish this battle with Josh once and for all." Sango glared at Josh. Rika nodded hesitantly, but got off anyway and made her way to Kagome and Shinu.

She bowed deep and asked for forgiveness. Kagome just smiled and said, " Any friend of Sango's, is a friend of ours." Rika smiled and sat down, ready to protect Kagome with her life.

Josh smiled wickedly and stepped forward, Sango just stepped forward. "Ready?" Sango just nodded getting ready to snap her fingers, but before se could fire, a blast of fire came at her. She dodged just in time and snapped her own fingers. See Sango doesn't have to be in line with the person she's fighting, she can be in the air and snap and the fire can come from anywhere she wants.

"I hope you don't think that I'll only use one type of alchemy do you?" Sango asked while clapping her hands together and they turned into metal hands. "Are you stupid? You know metal doesn't produce friction so you won't get a spark for a fire. Why would you do that? Unless …", he realized it.

"That's right I plan on using Armstrong's technique," she smirked. She gathered her energy into her right arm and punched the ground with all her might. Spikes came out everywhere. Josh got through most of the spikes when one caught his arm. The spike went right through his sleeve, right through his arm.

"Oh. No" He kept tugging on his arm to come off, it wouldn't budge. He heard a clap and looked behind him. Sango had turned her arm back to normal. "Please. Don't." begged Josh. Sango's eyes turned white for a second.

(If anyone doesn't understand let me explain it. Sango's human, has black hair with red streaks, miko blood runs through her veins. Sango's eyes turn white because just like a demon, she can loose her control over herself again. She will be able to go crazy just with miko energy instead).

She advanced on him slowly. Her eyes turned white for a few seconds, and she smiled viciously and said. "Don't worry. I won't burn you to death. Hehe. I'll just tear your limbs off for each time Rika was hit, every time she was abused. Oh wait you don't have enough limbs for that. Hmm, what to do, what to do." Josh's eyes widened even more; it looked as if they would fall out of his head.

"If I remember correctly, Rika was hit quite often. Oh wells cutting your head off works too." She smiled and her eyes turned full white. She raised her hand slowly putting energy into her right hand, ready to strike. Just as she was about to strike, arms came under her arms and held her so she couldn't strike. She was about to throw the person off, when arms came around her waist and hugged her close stopping any movement.

She glared down at the person around her waist, 'wait I know her. Does she want the kill for herself? Wait no. She's saying something to me.' "Please. Sango. Stop. It's all right, I'm ok. Please calm down". Sango immediately lightened her gaze and her eyes turned back to normal. Rika buried her head into Sango's shirt more, crying freely.

Sango looked behind her to see Sesshomaru holding on to her arms. She nodded her head to say she was back to normal, he nodded and let go of her arms, as soon as he let go, she wrapped her arms around Rika's shaking body. "Shh. Hush, I'm ok now Rika. Come on Rika, it's ok. Shh." Sango cooed, petting Rika's hair just like when everyone else was trying to comfort her.

A/N: hey thanks for reading this chapter. i'll try and get rid of this writers block, but i'm not sure. thanks again for reading this. i'll do my best, thanks and ja.


End file.
